


all the way home i'll be warm

by mrscolesprouse



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in New York, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: Betty and Jughead spend their first Christmas together as a couple.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: in a hundred lifetimes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447330
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa





	all the way home i'll be warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlthatwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/gifts).



> Hi!!! This is my Secret Santa submission for one bugheadfangirl (fangirlthatwrites)
> 
> Her prompt was "First Christmas together"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Christmas Night**

He can see her skin freckled with snow, a light dusting across her whole face, sprinkled across her eyelashes. Her glossy eyes looking up in amazement at the Christmas tree in front of them, the tree she’s waited her whole life to see. 

He doesn’t know when he fell in love with her but at this point in time, all he wants to do is tell her.

Her gorgeous blonde hair, normally up in its ponytail, is covered by a huge grey beanie with a poof on top that covers her ears and most of her forehead.

He wants to push it up and kiss her temple.

But she’s so caught up in the tree and its dazzling lights that he doesn’t ever want to break this moment.

He can feel people passing by them, skating around on the ice in front of them, but he doesn’t really see them. 

He only sees her.

.

.

.

Jughead and Betty met on Halloween. Archie’s fraternity had thrown a huge party and Jughead had begrudgingly dragged himself there, throwing on a t-shirt with Batman’s iconic symbol and deeming himself appropriate enough for a costume party.

He’d met her there, hooked through the arms of Archie’s new girlfriend, Veronica, as Veronica had introduced herself to him for the first time. After introductions had been made, he’d turned to look at her and he felt like the whole world had stopped and everything went silent.

Veronica felt it too.

She had slowly detached herself from her best friend and tip-toed off to give them some privacy, a small smirk on her face.

The blonde stood in front of him, with her pouty lips painted in red, a short silk dress clinging to every curve of her perfect body and he’d damn near dropped to his knees. 

She had smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears in slight embarrassment. She bit her lip and his eyes had immediately focused on the movement.

Never in his life had he been so attracted to anybody.

She had giggled and stuck her hand out, rather formally for the occasion (and considering that he was looking at her like she was his favourite cheeseburger from Pop’s,) and said, “Hi, I’m Betty.”

He formed her name with his lips before it exited his mouth. _Betty._ Such a perfect name for such a timeless woman. 

When he remembered that he too spoke of the English language, he shook her hand softly, “Jughead.”

She’d raised a cheeky eyebrow, “Excuse me?” 

He chuckled, he got that a lot, “That’s my name.”

(It would later be the word she moaned into his ear as he made love to her against his apartment wall.)

He fell fast and hard for her. They went on their first official date the next day and spent every day together afterwards—well when they weren’t at school or work.

They’d made love hard and fast, slow and loving, they’d been on date after date, travelling to different places each time, all throughout November, familiarizing themselves with one another before Betty flew back home to visit her family in California for Thanksgiving. 

He’d stayed in New York, cuddled up in his apartment, thinking of her.

They’d had phone sex the minute she touched down in California and he’d ached to have her home.

He’d never felt so desperate to feel her skin on his.

When she’d returned, he had spent hours in bed with her, making her come in all the ways he knew how, desperate to get her to understand the depth of his feelings without having to actually say how he felt.

And now it’s Christmas time. The season of giving.

He’s going to give her everything he has.

.

.

.

.

.

**Christmas Night**

She looks up at him, his blue eyes gazing with something like childlike wonder, lit by the red, yellow, blue and green lights that shine in them. 

She’d give anything to tell him she loves him, anything to reach out and tug that beanie off his head and onto hers, claiming her as his.

His as hers. 

He turns to look at her, his face filled with an expression of contentment and she feels her heart skip a beat. She bites her lip and smiles softly. 

_This_ is how she wanted to spend Christmas.

.

.

.

When she met him, she thought she was dreaming. 

Who was this 90’s Leo-Esque, James Dean dreamboat?

She’d seen him walk in, seen him float around for a while and then sit alone, sipping his coke and looking completely not bothered to be there. Then Veronica had hooked her arm under hers and dragged her over to say hi. 

The air between them was electric. Veronica had tip-toed off and left them to be, alone. 

Betty’s stomach tingled with excitement as the soft timbre of his voice filled her ears. And when he chuckled, she damn-near died. 

They’d sat on the balcony, he’d pulled out a joint and they’d shared it. Betty talked to him for what seemed like hours, the party still raving on behind them, the two of them too lost in each other notice.

When he asked if she’d like to go home with him, there was no hesitation. His perfect lips, completely alluring, made her fall directly into the will of his charms. 

She would be lying if she said he wasn’t the best she ever had. His soft but firm touch, caressing her like she was everything but not treating her like a porcelain doll. He knew exactly what her body needed, making her find her release over and over again before he even slipped inside of her.

And oh boy, when he did, he knew then too. His perfect thrusts hitting her spot every time, making her crash into the feeling of complete euphoria quicker then she’d like to admit. 

It wasn’t just the sex though.

The way he’d caressed her legs when they’d finished, gently washing her clean. The way he’d held her through the night and took her out for breakfast the next morning.

(She’d wanted to make it for him but he’d simply refused. He’d wanted to treat her to breakfast at his favourite cafe and she couldn’t refuse--anything to spend more time with him.)

The way he’d held her hand the whole time, looking genuinely interested in everything she had to say. The way she’d felt _listened to._ The way his face softened when he talked about his family, his sister. When he’d said with hope that his father was _doing so much better_ and how his sister is everything to him. His face had grown glum as he talked about his mother. She’d rubbed his hand then and gently led him down a different path. She’d asked him about his favourite book and his face had immediately brightened again and she had promised herself that she would try to never put that melancholy expression on his face. 

They had spent all of November together until she set off for San Francisco to see her family for Thanksgiving.

She didn’t want to let him go. 

But the way his face lightened when he saw her again was worth it. That expression of disbelief that she’d actually come back had her tearing up in his arms.

She swears she’s never felt this way about anyone. 

Betty didn’t want to admit it in case it was too good to be true, but she _knows_ he’s _her person._ He’s perfect for her. He dots to her every need but gives her space when she needs it. He kisses her softly when she needs it--just his kiss. And makes love to her when she needs to escape. 

She's scared but she _knows._

He’s it. 

.

.

.

**Two days before Christmas**

Betty’s pacing her kitchen, patiently waiting for her mother to stop ranting on the phone so she can get a word in. Jughead is sitting on her couch with an amused expression on his face while typing away at his laptop.

Betty rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, Mom I get it; make sure I have everything, make sure I don’t die on the way over, make sure it doesn’t snow so I can actually get there. Mom, I can’t control the weather. The forecast says there’s a snow storm coming to New York but I’ll try to get on the plane before the snow hits, okay? But I can’t guarantee it’s going to happen.” 

Her mother, Alice, sighs on the other side of the line, “I know, sweetie. I just want you home for Christmas. Polly’s in England with Jason and the twins and I’m just sad they’re not coming.”

Betty pauses and sighs. She walks over to the couch and sits next to Jughead. He puts his laptop on the coffee table and turns to look at her, grabbing the hand resting on her lap. She smiles up at him gently. 

“I know but mom, Chic’s gonna be there. He’s three years sober now and I talked to him yesterday. He’s really excited to see you.” 

Alice speaks softly, softer than her usual stern tone, “Yeah, I know. I just really want the family all together.”

“I know, mom. I’ll try. Okay?” Her mother echoes with a soft _okay_ and she continues, “I gotta go but I’ll call you when I’m on my way. Love you.”

Her mother says the sentiment back before hanging up. Betty drops her phone on the coffee table and turns to Jughead with a loud exhale.

His dimples crinkle as he smiles to her softly and he wraps his arm around her to rub her back, “Everything will be okay.”

She looks at him for a moment before burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. She murmurs softly against his skin, “I hope so.” 

.

.

.

.

.

**Christmas Eve**

Betty is standing in front of his TV, anxiously listening as the breaking news hits, 

_“A major winter storm is making its way across the North-Eastern United States. The storm has already knocked out power to almost all of Pennsylvania and it looks like New York is its next victim. Airlines have called off over 600 flights so I’m sorry folks but it looks like you won’t be getting home for Christmas.”_

He hears Betty let out a disappointed sob as the news anchor announces the cancellation of interstate flights from New York and his heart cracks a little. He moves to stand up to reach her but she quickly moves to her phone and dials a number, he guesses her mother. He hears her sniffle and he gets up to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her from the back and listening as the phone rings.

He hears the ringing stop and Alice picks up. Betty lets out a sob again, “I’m sorry mom, but it looks like it’s not happening. The flights are cancelled, there’s over half a meter of snow already piling up outside. I-I can’t come home.” 

He hears her mother reply, resigned and disappointed but he can’t seem to make out the words she says. 

From the look on Betty’s face, it isn’t good.

When she hangs up, tears stream down her gorgeous face and he vows that he's going to make this the best Christmas ever, despite not being able to visit her family. 

.

.

.

Her face remains glum for almost all of the day and he can’t help but feel defeated. They’d made Christmas cookies, watched Elf for the thousandth time and danced to Christmas carols. 

When she curls up in his bed, he feels a wet patch pool against his chest. 

He sighs, “I’m sorry you couldn’t be with your family, Betts.”

She sniffles, “I’m sorry I’m so sad. I’m excited to spend Christmas with you, our _first_ Christmas together, but you know me. I just feel so bad for mom.”

He turns and faces her, his face only inches away from hers, their noses almost touching, and shakes his head softly, “I know but let’s try and make the best out of this crappy situation. I mean, I’d love to see Jelly but she’s with her boyfriend in Paris and dad...well dad’s still in jail and as much as I’d love to see him, it’s not worth the five-hour drive. I know it sucks, but we have each other this year and I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of excited.”

Betty bites her lip and leans forward to peck his lips, “You’re the best. I’m excited too. Today was a good day even if I was a little down. You’re amazing.”

He kisses her nose, “No, you are.”

.

.

.

.

**Christmas Day Early Morning**

Spending the night with him always makes her sleep better. It’s one of her favourite things about being in a relationship. Waking up beside him, his warmth enveloping her and keeping her from getting cold, making her never want to move from this spot ever again. His soft touch, his immense softness, the immediate comfort she feels from being wrapped up in his arms. 

They’re in bed, Jughead is spooning her from behind, completely naked. She feels his warm skin against hers and she wiggles her hips to burrow into him. She feels him stir and his cock harden slightly against the crook of her ass. Betty hums and wiggles her ass again, moving closer towards him, feeling his cock rub against her heat. 

He always feels so good. He knows exactly how to please her and knows exactly what she needs. Anytime she even thinks about sex with him, she gets turned on. Nothing feels as good as getting him aroused purely because she’s just there. Feeling him stir against her sends a rush of arousal in between her legs and she bites her lip as she begins to wake up. 

Jughead groans from behind her and begins to thrust, slowly waking up as well and hardening more. She feels her lower abdomen tingle and she knows she’s soaking. 

He’s rubbing his dick against her clit every time he thrusts and she feels like she’s going to die if he doesn’t get inside her. 

Abruptly, she turns around and pushes his body so he’s lying down, then straddles his legs. 

Jughead’s eyes are barely open but there's a sexy smirk on his face. 

He groans softly as she leans down to kiss him passionately, telling him without words how much she appreciates him. She begins to roll her hips against his cock and he grabs her waist to lead her gently on top of his dick. She slips the tip in and she swears stars burst behind her eyes. Betty sits back up as to tease him, making his cock flop onto his stomach and he growls before flipping her over and pinning her hands above her head.

Fuck he’s hot. 

She loves it when he takes charge. She loves when she acts like a brat so he can punish her. She loves sex with him.

(She loves him.) 

He nuzzles her nose, silently asking for permission and she nods. 

He slides in, burying himself to the hilt.

They both moan in pleasure as he slides out then slams back in again. He thrusts in and out and she swears every time they do this it just keeps getting better and better. 

She’s so wet as he fucks her into the mattress, over and over and over again. Nothing feels better than when she’s wrapped around him. She can hear the sounds of their love echo across his bedroom and Jughead’s grunt whispered against her ear.

He sucks on her earlobe before nibbling down her neck and sucking a love bite into her collarbone. She feels herself fly to the edge. 

Jughead hits her g-spot over and over again and he lets go of one of her hands to slide his hand down her body and onto her clit.

“I’m gonna fall,” Betty whispers, feeling herself climb to the highest point of pleasure. 

Jughead rubs on her clit again, looking down at her, “And I’m gonna catch you.”

He thrusts one last time and she feels herself explode around him as he groans into her ear and they both fall into completion. He slows down his thrusts as he calms down but she can’t feel her legs. Her body feels like it’s on a high like she’s floating in a dream and he’s holding her. 

It feels euphoric. 

The physical release always, _always,_ feels good. But the way sex with him conveys how much love he has for her without actually saying it, makes her heart grow ten times the amount compared to when she thinks about the sex. 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” he mutters tiredly.

She presses a kiss to his neck, “Merry Christmas, Juggie.”

They lay wrapped up in each other and before she drifts off she swears she hears him whisper something else into her hair.

But she won’t even remember what it was when she wakes up again.

.

.

.

.

.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Her breathing has evened and Jughead begins pressing kisses into the back of her neck. Her skin is warm and sticky from their lovemaking and he can’t help but feel another rush of arousal spread all over his body.

_I love you._

He kisses down her back and between her legs, kissing her thighs and the crease where her ass meets her legs. Everything about her is perfect. From the stretch marks that run across the outside of her legs to the silver scars that litter on the tops of her thighs, she’s absolutely perfect. 

And he’ll tell her time and time again. Even when she feels hopeless and she wants to revert back to her old, unhealthy coping mechanisms. Even when she sobs into his arms that she just can’t do it anymore. Even when acne pops up on her face from eating too many sweets and she cries that she’s ugly and _‘why would you be with someone who looks as ugly as me?’_

He’ll always sit her down and tell her that there’s no one else in this world as beautiful as her and that he’d do anything for her to believe that. 

The fact that he hasn’t said _I love you_ at this point is just a formality. 

He pushes her onto her back gently and his face finds purchase in between her perfect legs. He wraps them around his neck and slowly begins to lick up and down her slit, tasting her sweet honey.

She moans softly and he looks up to her. Her eyes remain closed in slumber but any minute now and she’ll wake again. 

He begins devouring her sweet pussy and sucking on her clit, soaking up all her juices with his mouth. She tastes delicious. There’s nothing in this world he loves to eat more than her. 

(He’s told her that. She thinks it’s gross, he thinks it makes him a great boyfriend.)

Betty stirs and her hands find their place in his hair. He remains looking at her until her eyes open and she bites her lip, trying to conceal the groan she wants to let out.

He pauses, “Don’t do that, baby. I want to hear you. I love it when you’re loud.”

Betty nods and throws her head back, moaning loudly into the room as he continues going down on her. She mutters, “ _Fuck me, Juggie…”_ and he feels his dick go from six to twelve.

He brings his two fingers to his mouth, sucking them, before sticking them both in at the same time. Betty’s back arches on the bed and she yells, _‘Yes, Juggie, fuck,”_ before he pulls them out and slams them back in again.

He continues to suck on her clit as he fingers her and he feels her pussy tighten on his fingers, signalling the beginning of the end. 

All of a sudden, she yells, _“I’m coming!”_ before tightening on his fingers and releasing on him, making her wetter than before.

He slips his fingers out and climbs up to her to quickly slip his cock inside her, slamming into her over and over again. He puts his wet fingers into her mouth and she sucks on them as he fucks her hard and fast into the bed. His headboard hits against the wall and her head hits against the headboard as he fucks her. 

Betty groans around his fingers and spit runs down the sides of her face.

It’s such a dirty sight to see. 

Jughead can’t help but spit filth, “Oh baby, you’re such a good girl for me aren’t you, taking my cock like this.” 

Betty nods and moans around his fingers and he wants to come so bad. He slams into her over and over, hitting her clit and making her tits bounce and that’s when it happens. They tumble over the edge together, yelling loudly into the room as they find bliss perfectly in sync with one another, their bodies tingling with pleasure. 

.

.

.

They’re sitting on the couch now, Betty cuddled up against Jughead’s chest as they watch the news and munch on a bowl of cereal. The weather isn’t as intense as yesterday, but they’re still advising people not to travel. Jughead reaches to the coffee table and switches off the TV, not wanting to dampen the mood. Betty turns to look at Jughead, her eyes glittering with excitement,

“So...what are we doing today?”

Jughead chuckles, “I have a few things up my sleeve for our first Christmas together. But first,” he smiles, “Your gift.” 

Betty stares at him blankly, a slight smile on her face, “Baby, what you did for me this morning was enough of a gift.”

He chuckles and shakes his head. He hopes she can’t see how nervous he is. 

Jughead gets up and walks down his hallway to grab the box that’s been tucked in his side table drawer for a few weeks now. The velvet box is small and rectangle but feels heavy in his hand. 

He walks back down the hallway and sits next to her again, only this time sitting straight as a rod. He places his hand out with the box in his hand, offering her to grab it.

Betty smiles softly and grabs it from him wordlessly. 

She opens the box and gasps, placing her hand on her chest in awe, “Jug, this must’ve cost you a fortune.”

He shrugs bashfully. 

Truthfully, it did. But her face right now is worth it all.

He bought this gift on a whim. He hadn’t initially known what to get her but when he’d walked past a vintage pawn shop in Brooklyn, he couldn’t resist. It gleamed in the window and he’d immediately thought of her emerald eyes. 

The emerald pendant lays centred on a gold chain, thinly knotted together. It’s simple and elegant and all he wanted to do was see it on her. 

Betty bites her lip and he sees her eyes begin to cloud and her chin drops to her chest. 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s this?” He says, shuffling over to grab her hands. He takes the necklace out of her hand and places it on her lap. 

He hears her sniffle and now he feels like he did something wrong.

His hand finds its way to her chin and he pushes it up to look at him, “Baby…”

She’s looking at his lips, “Jug, I--I don’t know what to say.” 

Jughead chuckles nervously, “Do you not like it?”

She scoffs wetly, “Jug, I love it. I love--”

She inhales sharply and he feels like he’s holding his breath. When she doesn’t continue and looks down at the necklace before looking back up to her.

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” He says. 

She nods as if she can’t speak. He grabs the necklace out of the box and she turns around, still silent.

He brings the necklace around her front brings his hands around to try to hook it together, but his hands are shaking. 

When he finally gets it hooked on, he places a gentle kiss on the back of her neck then places his chin on her shoulder, looking up at her. 

Her hand comes up and holds the deep green pendant before turning her head and looking at him.

She whispers, almost so quietly that he can barely hear her, “Perfect.”

He knows how much she has a disdain for the word and he feels his heart beat out of his chest at what it means.

_I love you._

.

.

.

.

.

After Betty had received Jughead’s gift, she’s been pretty speechless. 

The way he’d looked at her, with nerves but complete adoration brought her to tears and when she’d open the box, she couldn’t help but feel completely overwhelmed. The fact that he’d thought of her while looking at it, enough to make him buy it for what was sure to be an expensive price, made her heart skip a few beats.

And she’d almost blurted that she loves him.

To quickly get him to forget it, she’d grabbed his gift and he’d opened it in such excitement. His face lit up with childlike wonder as he’d eyed the vintage typewriter she’d got him. He’d immediately tackled her on the couch and kissed all the skin on her face before giving her a breathless kiss. 

She’d known how much he’d wanted it. She’s happy he loves it. She loves him so much.

She wants to tell him so bad.

.

.

.

They’d gotten changed and headed to Manhattan to the Macy’s Santaland. 

She’d giggled when he had said he wanted a Christmas photo to hang on his fridge. After they’d taken the photo, they’d walked around with their hands interlocked, looking to everyone what she already knew they were.

Two kids in love. 

After Macy’s, he brought her to his favourite panini shop. When she made the move to sit down, he shook his head. He bought their paninis takeaway and when the sandwiches were ready, he grabs her hand and rushes her to the street. 

He whistles for a cab and one stops in front of them.

As he slides in and grabs her hand as she sits, he taps the seat in front of him, “Central Park, my good man.”

The cabbie smiled knowingly and sped off. 

When they arrive, Jughead pays the cabbie (who had yelled _Merry Christmas!_ after he’d been tipped well, _)_ then he rushes her over to the seats near the bridge. Betty laughs loudly as he drags her over to sit down.

“What’s the rush?” She says, gleefully, as he begins to grab the sandwiches out of the bag and shoves it into his mouth. 

He brings his finger up to signal _one second_ as he finishes chewing then replies, “I have somewhere else we need to be before the sun goes down. 

She looks up and sees the sun already making its descent to the horizon and she picks up her phone to check the time. It’s already after four. She’s got three missed calls from her mother. She’s barely looked at her phone all day, too wrapped up in Jughead to even notice that people were trying to contact her. 

“Holy shit, I haven’t called my mom.” She dials her mother’s number quickly and Jughead takes another bite of his sandwich.

It rings once.

“Elizabeth! Are you okay?”

She chuckles, “Yeah, mom! Sorry, I’ve been with Jughead all day and I barely looked at my phone. Merry Christmas, I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner.”

Her mother hums on the other line, “Merry Christmas, love. I hope you’re having a good day.”

She looks at her boyfriend, his cheeks filled with sandwich, looking adorably like a chipmunk and laughs, “I’m having the best day.”

.

.

.

.

.

**Christmas Night**

The sun is on the horizon as Jughead leads her towards the Christmas tree at the Rockefeller Center. He was anxious they wouldn’t get there in time to skate before the sun sets. 

They walk up to get some skates and she looks at him bemused before grabbing the skates and sitting down to put them on.

When he leads her onto the ice, he almost trips but plays it off like he didn’t. When he recovers, he looks up at her and she looks at him knowingly, he didn’t fool her one bit.

So okay, he can’t skate, but he’d wanted to bring her here and experience a true New York Christmas. 

So even though he’s holding onto the railing the whole time, he feels like he’s achieved that.

.

.

.

 _She’s so beautiful,_ he thinks, as she skates. He’d retired and sat down after about five minutes, not wanting to spoil her fun by being stuck on the railing the whole time. Now, he sits and watches as she skates with complete ease across the ice. 

She begins to skate towards him and when she meets him at the gate, she grabs his hands and she steps off the ice. They sit down as she takes off her skates and she looks at him with complete awe. 

“This has been amazing, Juggie, thank you.”

The way she says his name makes his heart flutter. He’s only ever let one other person call him that and it’s his sister. Anyone else who says it makes it feel juvenile. But when she says it, it sounds perfect.

They begin to walk around so they can get a perfect view of the tree and when she leans over the railing to look at it, it hits him.

He can see her skin freckled with snow, a light dusting across her whole face, sprinkled across her eyelashes. Her glossy eyes looking up in amazement at the Christmas tree in front of them, the tree she’s waited her whole life to see. 

He doesn’t know when he fell in love with her but at this point in time, all he wants to do is tell her.

Her gorgeous blonde hair, normally up in its ponytail, is covered by a huge grey beanie with a poof on top that covers her ears and most of her forehead.

He wants to push it up and kiss her temple.

But she’s so caught up in the tree and its dazzling lights that he doesn’t ever want to break this moment.

He can feel people passing by them, skating around on the ice in front of them, but he doesn’t really see them. 

He only sees her.

.

.

.

.

.

She looks up at him, his blue eyes gazing with something like childlike wonder, lit by the red, yellow, blue and green lights that shine in them. 

She’d give anything to tell him she loves him, anything to reach out and tug that beanie off his head and onto hers, claiming her as his.

His as hers. 

He turns to look at her, his face filled with an expression of contentment and she feels her heart skip a beat. She bites her lip and smiles softly. 

_This_ is how she wanted to spend Christmas.

.

.

.

.

.

“I love you,” he says, without thinking. He feels his heart stop as he realizes what he’s just said.

Betty’s breath catches and she gasps, “I love _you. So much.”_

Holy shit. 

He leans forward and captures her lips in a deep kiss, expressing just how much he loves her with it. 

He leans out and rests his forehead against hers, “I didn’t want to say it too quickly but I couldn’t help myself. All-day I’ve been aching to tell you. I love you so much.”

.

.

.

.

.

 _“Juggie,”_ Betty whispers, “I’ve been thinking the same thing. You’re so perfect for me and the minute I met you I knew. And I didn’t want it to seem fast either but I seriously knew from the first time you took me home.”

He nods and looks at her in adoration, pushing a loose curl behind her ear and tucking it under her beanie, “Me too.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles so hard her face hurts, “You know, I seem like a bitch for saying it, but I’m kind of glad I didn’t go home for Christmas.” 

He chuckles, “And I feel like a bitch for saying, me too.” 

She sighs and buries her head in his chest, feeling his warmth radiating off of him.

His voice chest vibrates against her cheek as he speaks again, “Our first Christmas as a couple. It was perfect.”

She looks up at him, his eyes filled with complete happiness and she nods, “Perfect.”

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so rushed. My grandmother passed away and I've been mourning her for the past week. It's been a horrible year and I'm ready for it to be over.
> 
> wypmwkd's final chapter is almost finished and you will certainly get it in Jan!
> 
> follow my tumblr @mrscolesprouse


End file.
